Meri Pyaari Bindu
| runtime = 119 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 22 crore | gross = 17.79crore }} Meri Pyaari Bindu ( ) is an Indian Hindi romantic comedy film, written by Suprotim Sengupta and directed by Akshay Roy. It features Parineeti Chopra and Ayushmann Khurrana in the lead roles. The principal photography of the film began in Kolkata in May 2016 and was wrapped in October 2016. The film was released on 12 May 2017. Plot Abhimanyu Roy (Ayushmann Khurrana) and Bindu Shankarnarayanan (Parineeti Chopra) are best friends since childhood. Abhimanyu has always been in love with Bindu much to his mother's dismay. He never conveys his real feelings to Bindu and is happy being just friends with her. One day, Bindu's mother (June Malia) dies in an accident. Heartbroken Bindu blames her father as he was driving the car while drunk. Her growing resentment towards her father forces her to leave college and go to Melbourne. Meanwhile, Abhimanyu graduates from his college and goes to Bangalore to study Master of Business Administration. After a few years, Abhi goes to Goa, where he meets Bindu. Bindu tells him that she is engaged. Heartbroken Abhimanyu now goes to Mumbai and starts working in a bank. Bindu calls him to a restaurant and tells him that she did not marry that man as he fled. Abhimanyu tries to reconcile their friendship and goes out of his way to tend to Bindu's needs. He even leaves his girlfriend. Bindu now starts working as a dubbing artist and both fall in love with each other. Bindu's dream comes true as she gets a chance to become a singer. Bindu's album is released and upon its release the album is not received well. Bindu is devastated and their relationship is strained because of her failure. Abhimanyu proposes Bindu for marriage, but Bindu leaves him and goes to Bangalore. Now Abhimanyu becomes a writer who writes erotic horror novels, his first novel becomes a hit. But the manager forces him to write novels quickly. Thus he takes a break and moves to his house in Kolkata. A birthday party is organised and Bindu comes to Kolkata as well. Bindu is now married to someone else and has a daughter as well. Both of them visit the place where they used to go to since they were children and start remembering their past memories. The film ends as Abhimanyu and Bindu dance together at a birthday party. Cast *Parineeti Chopra as Bindu Shankarnarayanan *Ayushmann Khurrana as Abhimanyu Roy aka Bubla *Rajatabha Dutta as Bubla's father *Aparajita Adhya as Bubla's mother *Prakash Belawadi as Bindu's father *June Malia as Bindu's mother *Kharaj Mukherjee as over-excited relative * Biswajit Chakraborty as a neighbour * Kamalika Banerjee as Boobi Mashi *Abish Mathew as Bubla's friend in Mumbai * Lama Halder as shopkeeper * Prabal Punjabi * Malvika Sitlani * Nishant Dahiya * Priya Mondal Box office The film had a total gross of . Soundtrack | language= Hindi | label = YRF Music }} The film soundtrack of Meri Pyaari Bindu is composed by Sachin–Jigar with lyrics by Kausar Munir and Priya Saraiya. The songs in the film has been sung by Arijit Singh, Ayushmann Khurrana, Sonu Nigam, Parineeti Chopra, Clinton Cerejo, Dominique Cerejo, Monali Thakur, Nakash Aziz, Sanah Moidutty, Jigar Saraiya and Jonita Gandhi. Chopra recorded her first song "Maana Ke Hum Yaar Nahin" for the film. The full soundtrack, which consists of a total of 7 songs was released on 20 April 2017. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 33% based on 6 reviews, and an average rating of 5.1/10. Accolades References External links * Category:2017 films Category:Indian films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Indian romantic drama films Category:Films shot in Kolkata